Family Unit
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Alfred makes a terrible mistake of insulting Arthur during a world meeting and now must deal with the wrath of 'The British Isle' family. just a random story i wanted to write (and actually finish) that included England's family. plz R


finally a complete story! yay! but it proberly is a bit rubbish, i'll let you guys be the judge though.

lots of OC's here in the form of Arthur's family (The British Isle)

i obviously don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters. little bit of angst. probably some swearing. plz enjoy and R&R

Arthur had always been used to being in a big family; as a child he had his elder brothers Osgar who went on to rein Scotland and Shamus who went across the sea to Ireland.

The two red heads had been very protective of their little blond brother, helping out whenever Francis, their French cousin, tried teasing Arthur; despite starting many small spats themselves.

Soon after came Angwyn who soon went to the west, where Wales now resides, but he didn't take as much as a protective flare over Arthur; it didn't mean that he wouldn't immediately stand up for his British brother.

After some years another brother joined them, Fintan of the little Isle of Man that sat in the sea between all their homes but he kept himself very much to himself despite loving visits from his siblings.

At an unexpected turn Shamus fell into some trouble and when they all met up next he was accompanied by Riona, a young girl who looked after Northan Island.

And that is how the 'new British Isle' stood for a long time until Arthur went off exploring only to discover Alfred in the New World, later known as America.

The struggles continued; Saffron, their Indian ally began a war against them, shortly followed by stout Australian Steve and many more who they believed to be their allies demanded their independence.

Alfred was last to leave the family unit, much to Arthur's heartbreak so the siblings gathered around and protectively cut themselves off from the rest of the world for a while; trading and business were still open but there was no more extended hands of friendship.

Then there were the wars where the hand of friendship had to be extended in order to survive but they did and made some very powerful enemies along the way.

Osgar hadn't approved when Alfred had come back to be an ally but didn't say anything to his blond brother on advise from young Fintan who knew how to keep the peace.

And then it all kicked off.

The World Meeting had been the usual one, Ludwig and Feli had argued between themselves for a good ten minuets before finally sitting down and Alfred began to rant off about how he could solve the world's problems with aliens and hamburgers.

Arthur couldn't listen for long, the young American was about the same age as his two younger siblings but they acted so differently, so the Brit pulled out a good book and ignored everything around him.

"..you agree with me, don't you Iggy?" Alfred's enthusiastic voice broke through Arthur's inner Shakespeare dialogue.

Looking up Arthur saw the whole meeting room staring at him, expecting him to answer, sighing the blond closed his book, "you're being idiotic Alfred. The world does not need hamburgers, it needs proper solutions." he answered calmly.

The happy, flushed colour in Alfred's face vanished and an ugly frown took its place, "yeah, well, nobody cares what you think old man. Everyone left you by force anyways." the young blond spat.

For a moment there was a thick, uncomfortable silence, even Feli didn't try and make things better; after a while Arthur stood loudly and left the meeting room with a sharp bang of the door.

"you're in for it now." Francis finally said with a sip of his red wine.

Alfred frowned, his eyes glancing between the closed door and the Frenchman.

"it's true." Ludwig injected with a sigh, "you upset Arthur, you have to answer to his brothers." a small shiver ran up the German's spine.

"Iggy has brothers?" the American asked dumbly.

Francis rolled his pretty eyes, "yes, five brother's and a little sister. All very protective."

Alfred scoffed lightly, "i ain't scared." he said cockily.

"you should be." snapped a voice from the door.

Three red heads stood in the doorway; Osgar's dark red hair set off his dark blue military coat with white sashes in the shape of an 'X', slightly shorter Angwyn had his auburn red hair tied back with a red ribbon with a dragon pinned to the front of his green military coat and vibrant red head Shamus looked the most furious, his freckles flared up on his pale skin.

"we thought you guys had learnt by now." Shamus snapped, his white teeth clicking slightly.

Both Ludwig and Francis had tensed in their seats at the sight of the three red heads, both having bad experiences with all three.

Alfred put on a cocky front, trying to prove he wasn't afraid of the older, taller men, "Iggy never mentioned you lot." he said, causing the blond Frenchman next to him to slide down in his seat.

Bright colour flushed the red head's faces, their identical green eyes flashing dangerously, all looking like they would explode at any moment but a younger figure appeared between them.

Fintan's mahogany hair was clasped at his neck with a pure silver 'three legs of man' and a flat eared cat tucked under his arm, "calm down you three, hold fire for now." he told his brother's calmly.

"but, he can't call Arthur by his nickname." Osgar hissed in his younger brother's ear.

Alfred slammed his hand on the table, bringing their attention back to him, "and why not?" he snapped angrily.

Four sets of vivid, angry green eyes glared at the young American, "because you ain't family any more." the Scotsman stated firmly.

Flinching back slightly Alfred managed to keep a glare on his young face but couldn't think of anything to say, it was true, the American was no longer part of the 'British Empire'.

"What you playing at anyway, upsetting our brother." Angwyn hissed.

"Arthur has always been good to you." Fintan added casually, "why do you always have to break his heart?"

Alfred was still finding it hard to say anything worth saving his skin so was quite relieved when Francis cleared his throat softly, but it didn't last long.

The blond Frenchman stood slightly timidly, "why don't you sit down and we can talk properly."

all four redheads snorted loudly through their noses, a scathing look towards Francis, "don't push your luck cousin." the Irishman said mockingly.

The siblings did take seats around the table, straight across from Alfred, each pulling out flasks of their chosen alcoholic beverage and sipped in silence.

"so," Osgar cleared his throat loudly, "you upset Arthur." he stated.

"what are you going to do about it." Shamus added viciously.

Alfred still hadn't sat down and his cocky farce was fading fast, "i ain't gunna do nothing." he said despite hearing Francis muttering a stream of 'no's' as he slipped further into his seat.

The most worrying moment happened; all four redheads sat very quietly, sipping their beverages and not saying anything, their faces calm but their eyes stern.

"we see." they all said in unison before getting up and leaving the Meeting Room.

Sickly silence followed which Alfred broke with a short laugh, "they weren't scary." he mocked.

"you haven't seen anything yet." Ludwig said in a tense voice.

The weeks that followed were pure hell for Alfred; if it wasn't a Gaelic curse in his briefcase, it was a bottle of poisoned whisky or a small, dragon-like lizard in his bed.

To top it all Arthur had yet to reappear at a World Meeting, it seemed that nobody could get in contact with the Englishman, a small redheaded girl appeared at every meeting to collect notes but never said anything.

"this is getting out of hand." Antonio said one meeting when the whole Meeting room was filled with a blanket like fog so thick that nobody could see anyone else.

"i agree." came Ludwig's voice from somewhere in the room, directed at a sulking Alfred, "all you have to do is put your dammed pride aside and apologise to Arthur."

"even I managed that." Francis admitted.

Alfred was sick and tired of bad things happening to him and his country but apologising meant admitting he was wrong and that was something he didn't want to admit he was.

"what have _I _got to apologise for?" Alfred huffed, "for telling the truth."

"for being mean." came Matthew's timid voice.

There was a general noise of agreement from the rest of the hidden Meeting Room and it only frustrated Alfred more.

Making an angry noise the American smacked his head hard off the oak table, "fine! I'm sorry for being an ass! I'm sorry for being insensitive! I'm sorry for hurting Arthur over and over again because I don't want to face the truth!" he shouted into the fog with tears prickling his eyes.

"now, now. There's no need to shout." Arthur's voice came calmly through the fog.

The white fog suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared; Arthur stood in the doorway looking calm and refreshed with a huge leather bound spell book in his hands and his redheaded brothers and sister stood behind him.

"it took him nearly a month to figure that out." Osgar snorted.

The siblings laughed lightly, "hopefully he'll be more mindful when he next opens his mouth." Fintan said lightly but sternly.

Alfred was speechless, fought back the tears that had threatened his eyes moments before, he swallowed thickly, "i need to fix my economy, I was thinking a big party." he said brightly.

Arthur rolled his bright eyes, "or not." he muttered and his family all shook their heads.

well done, you reached the end. plz review, even if its bad. Thx for reading xxxxx


End file.
